Forsaken
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: Set in the Pariah universe. A Possible has been chosen to save the world from the apocalypse. Wait, it's not Kim. It's Trin? We're as good as dead.
1. The alpha

I don't own these characters; those Disney people do.

**Warning, **if the following offends you **DO** **NOT** read this story: blasphemy, character death, homicide, suicide, maiming, mutilation, mutation, foul language, and a "what the hell" ending. Seriously, if you have a problem with any of the aforementioned things do not read this story. And for those of you that do read this, remember that it is just a story, so, please, don't be hostile.

This is very different from my other fics. Just a strange thought that popped into my head.

Forsaken

Was it a dream? Another nightmare?

Kim shot up from bed, breathing hard. She quickly reached for her head, which was pounding. She had a headache…again. She had been having headaches for almost a month. They would fade away and then come back full force. They were consistent with some all-around terrible nightmares that she had been having lately; the nightmares seemed so real. They were tormenting her and making sleep harder and harder to come by. It was grating on her nerves and patience.

_Soon the shell will be mine. It is perfect for me and we will get along perfectly._

The redhead crawled out of bed and staggered out into the living room of the apartment. She looked around for her girlfriend, but saw that Shego was nowhere to be found. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was late in the afternoon. She could see why she was alone. Her lover was probably out, leaving to allow her the chance to have an uninterrupted sleep.

Shego knew that Kim had not been feeling well lately. At first, she had taken care of Kim as if she had a cold, making her soup and tea and things to make her feel better. She had gone out and got headache medication for her ailing girlfriend, but those were of no help to Kim. After a while, she just told her Princess that she needed to get some sleep and she tried her best to make her girl take naps. The redhead tried, but she would still wake up minutes into the sleep thanks to horrible visions and her head would be pounding again like it was being slammed with a sledge hammer. So, Shego more than likely went out when she saw that her girl was finally sleeping soundly; the pale woman had done just that because she did not want to risk waking her precious Kimmie up. Yes, Shego could be considerate, but usually only to Kim.

Kim began to massage her forehead, hoping to ease the tension in her head and get the pain to stop. She decided to have an aspirin, even though they did not help. In fact, Shego had made her stop taking them, even though she had been the one that bought them for the hero. A couple of weeks ago, the green-skinned female had caught Kim trying to take over ten aspirin at once and that had been when she put a halt on any kinds of headache medication for the younger woman. Shego argued that if Kim felt that she needed that many at once, then she did not need any at all.

"Just one," the olive-eyed female ordered herself as she entered the bathroom.

The petite hero went to the medicine cabinet and opened it without looking into the mirror. She grabbed the bottle of aspirin and shut the cabinet back. She happened to lazily glance into the looking glass and was startled. She jumped, dropping the bottle of pills, as she noticed an anomaly on her head.

"What the hell?" Kim shouted as she noticed that she had two huge knots on her forehead.

The redhead immediately reached out to touch the lumps and discovered that they were as hard as bone. The weird thing was, aside for the fact that she had two giant bumps on her skull, they felt like they were getting bigger and they hurt like nothing that she ever felt. She gritted her teeth and exited the bathroom, hoping to make it to the phone or her Kimmunicator. She wanted to call Shego or her sister or just anybody to request aid because she was unbelievable agony. She did not make it very far.

Kim fell against the wall in the hallway. She groaned loudly because of the dire pain and anguish that she was in. She held her head as she could suddenly feel the knots pulsing. The knobs ripped through her forehead like newborn snakes escaping their mother. Kim screamed in pure, utter torment as blood dripped down her face. It felt like knives had just erupted from her skull and tears poured from her eyes as she hollered in absolute distress.

_It will hold up and I will live whole again._

----------------------------

A neighbor knocked on the apartment door of Kim and Shego. She had heard horrible screaming from the apartment. Now, she knew that the two young ladies that lived there were a bit odd; in fact, the pale one was downright obnoxious. But, the redheaded one was a sweet and polite girl and the neighbor wanted to make that everything was all right. It only took a few moments for the door to open.

"Excuse me, I just heard some screaming and I wanted to make sure that you girls are all right," the neighbor explained as the door continued to open, slowly revealing the sweet, polite little redhead.

"Everything's fine," Kim answered in a low voice as the door finally showed her whole face.

The neighbor gasped in complete horror, but that was about all that she had time to do. Kim grabbed the woman by the throat and smirked, showing off some very pointy canine teeth. She then snapped the woman's neck with greater ease than tearing paper. She tossed the body to the side as if it was useless garbage and then stepped out of the apartment. She was sporting a pair of sharp, bull-like horns where the bumps on her forehead had been.

"That did feel good," Kim commented to herself with a small smile.

Kim Possible could not explain it, but she felt exhilarated and free suddenly. It was like everything that she thought about, cared about, or needed to do no longer mattered. She liked the unresolved feeling and she decided that she was going to remain feeling such a way and to do that, she might want to get rid of things that could stand in her way.

_Yes, once everything is gone, only I will remain. It will be mine and I can have what I truly desire._

The redhead walked to the steps of the building and in her wake, things began to blacken, crumble, and turn to dust as they rotted away like they were dried out wood or old fruit. The walls seemed to turn to soot as did every step that she placed her foot on. The banister turned to ashes under her smooth touch. When she reached outside, she smiled contently.

"The light is so warm. It's been so long and I do like this light. He will like this light too," Kim commented to the air while hugging herself for a brief moment.

The hero started walking down the street and the same phenomenon of things turning to onyx-colored powder followed her along. The radius to which the happenings occurred gradually became larger and it started to seem as if smoke was coming from Kim. People stared in sheer terror as they noticed what was happening and for those that got too close, they seemed to just collapse as the redhead passed by.

Kim did not pay anyone any mind as they stared or fell as she went by. She just felt the need to remain free as she was and for that to happen, she needed to make sure that nothing could stand in her way. She had to need nothing.

She also felt as if she wanted to just tear things apart. She just did not care because they did not matter to her. So, she would destroy whatever did not matter to her because it was worthless. Everything was worthless.

_I will grow stronger and this will be mine and soon it will all be mine._

-----------------------

Shin made a puzzled face as his phone went off. He started patting down his pockets, which he had plenty of thank to the pants that he had managed to sneak out of the house in; Trin had been buried deep in a thick book when he left the apartment. He checked all eight pockets only to realize that he had put the phone in his bag. He hit himself in the forehead and answered the call; he was surprised that the person calling had not hung up after so many rings.

"Wade?" the half-Japanese young man said in a puzzled tone when he saw who was calling him.

"Shin! I need your help," Wade informed the older computer genius.

"Yeah, why?" Shin asked in a confused tone. Wade usually did not call him for help. He called him to brag about how he had recently kicked his butt in some online game, so he always knew better than to ask for aid.

"There is a wave of murder and destruction going in and around your town at a phenomenal speed," the boy-genius stated in a panic.

"Yeah, so what? That sounds more like Kim deal," Shin pointed out.

"Kim's causing it!" Wade shouted.

"Kim's causing a wave of murder and destruction? Yeah, right. I'm hanging up now," the older male said because he really thought that Wade was messing with him. The most destruction that he believed Kim could do was to eat all of the dessert after dinner.

"Don't hang up! I'm not kidding!" Wade screamed in a frantic tone, which did keep Shin on the line.

"You really want me to believe that Kim is killing people? Come on, she can't even kick kittens," Shin remarked, not that he kicked kittens.

"She is! I'm going to send you some satellite footage and you'll see."

Shin's face showed that he was still incredulous to the whole matter, but he could tell that Wade was seriously freaked out about something. And then he got the live feed and now he was calling his eyes liars. He was getting a good, clear bird's eye view, but he would know Kim if she was just a grain of sand on a beach. He noticed the horns growing out of her head and how everything seemed to just die from being near her; buildings fell apart like crumbled crackers, people seemed to just collapse, and even birds fell from the sky when they got close to her. The picture was so clear that he could see the toxic, smoke-like vapor coming from her.

"She looks like a demon," Shin said without thinking and then he realized what he said. "Kim is a demon," he concurred with his impulsive statement.

"I don't know about that," Wade replied because he did not believe that demons were real. "But, she is killing people, lots of them, for no reason at all. The scary thing is that it looks like she's headed toward Middleton and she's moving fast, but you should be able to cut her off."

"Right, whatever. Look, whatever you do, Wade, do not tell the fucking harpy about this," Shin ordered.

"But—"

"Don't tell her!" Shin snarled. His evil twin would not be able to deal with the situation. She would not be able to take the fact that her redheaded clone was slaughtering people and that Kim was possibly a demon. He did not even want her to have to deal with that, so she did not need to know what was going on and from the way he had left her at the apartment, he knew that the only way she would know was if someone called her and told her what was happening.

"All right," Wade readily agreed because of Shin's tone.

"I'll handle this. Just get me to the little fox," the half-Japanese male said.

"A ride's coming already."

"Good. Later, Wade."

Shin disconnected the call and that bothered Wade. Shin never bid him farewell when they spoke and then ended the call. He had a bad feeling about what was going on. Something was very wrong.

Shin could not believe what he had seen and the thing that bothered him further was that he could tell that he was scared. He was trembling just from the sight of Kim and the aura that surrounded her. There was something about her that was beyond his comprehension and all he knew was that he was frightened. He hoped that Trin was unaware of what was going on; he hoped that she was still just reading her book. It would break whatever heart that she had to know that her little sister, her sidekick was out causing death and destruction.

The chocolate-eyed male did not have much time to think on anything. A black car pulled up and he was snatched into the vehicle. Shin yelped as he was pulled inside and then the small car sped off. Shin got himself together to see who had just abducted him or picked him up.

"Mommy?" Shin said in disbelief as he noticed that he was sitting across from his mother. She was stronger than she looked, he thought because of the ease she used to pull him into the car.

Shin's mother, Tashawna Toriyama, was an average-sized woman with caramel skin and hazel eyes. She had her long, thin braids pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was dressed in a black, sleeveless shirt, revealing that she had very muscular arms. She was wearing black combat boots, which let her son know that she was ready to go to work. She had a knife and a pistol on her hip.

"Take this and this," Tashawna told her son as she handed him one of his swords that he kept at their house and a gun.

"Mommy, I don't use guns," Shin pointed out, especially not on a kid that he looked as a little sister.

"You do now," the driver replied.

"Poppa?" Shin said in an incredulous tone again; his father was driving. What the hell was going on with today? Why were his parents picking him up and forcing guns on him to go stop Kim?

"Take the gun, boy," his father ordered.

Shin did not argue and took the gun as commanded. He then turned his attention to his father, Shinichiro Toriyama, also known as Shin. The elder Shin was a short, but very muscular man. His face was devoid of hair aside for eyebrows and eyelashes. He had an oval-shaped face like his son and also the same chocolate-colored eyes. He was driving and he had his two swords in the passenger seat next to him. The younger Shin was just baffled by everything.

"Mommy, why the hell are we carrying guns?" Shin asked as he put the gun on his back and attached his sword to his hip.

"Because Kimmie has lost it. She managed to completely decimate almost all of GJ when they confronted her about an hour ago. She's just not human anymore it seems. Nothing they threw at her could stop her. So, we're going to try to talk to her and if that doesn't work…" Tashawna trailed off, but her son got what she was implying.

"This is just bad. Very, very bad. Poppa, you're actually doing something for GJ?" Shin inquired.

"I'm looking out for my family. Besides, there is no more GJ. Your mother is the last one," Shinichiro answered. He had arrived just in time to save his wife from a slaughter not fit for cattle. He could not even think of what he would have done if he had gotten there one second later.

"She killed all of GJ?" the younger Shin asked in total shock.

"Yes, she even tortured Doctor Director before killing her. She pulled out the woman's good eye and crushed it on her face. Mocked her and then disemboweled her. She then just left her on the street to bleed to death. No one could help her," Tashawna informed her son while shaking her head.

"Damn," the young man muttered.

"Yeah, so we're going to go talk to Kim, but that's probably not going to cut it now. At least if anybody's going to do what needs to be done to Kim, it should be people that care about her and know that she's just flipped, not that she's always been like this," Shinichiro commented.

"What a philosophy," the son mumbled.

"Would you rather that she continue killing people?" his mother inquired.

Shinichi did not argue anymore. He knew what had to be done, but he wondered why things had come to that. It had started out as such a semi-normal day. It had even been somewhat enjoyable with nice weather and the fact that he had been able to leave the house wearing clothes that he liked. So, what the hell was going on?

All the half-Japanese male knew was that nothing was normal anymore. Kim had horns growing out of her freaking skull and it looked like her body was smoking; there was also the fact that the sight of her frightened him like the boogeyman frightened toddlers. She had killed so many people, all of GJ; hell, she tortured Doctor Director. Now, he was no fan of the woman, but she did not deserve to die and she definitely did not deserve to be tormented before death.

Shin did not even want to think about how many people Kim might kill if they were not able to stop her. He detested thinking about what they would have to do if the little redhead did not listen to reason. He hated that as they drew closer to her, he trembled even more.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Shin muttered to himself.

---------------------------

Kim was walking along a road. She had a determined look on her face, but a carefree stride to her step. She was frowning slightly and fangs were now poking out of her mouth into her top lip. The pupils of her once warm olive eyes had gone from rounded to narrow, cat-like slits. Her finger nails had grown slightly and were much sharper, but she failed to notice the transformation. She turned around slightly as she heard a car rapidly approaching her. The car skidded as it was coming to a halt and the passengers caught her attention.

"Kimmie, don't move!" Tashawna commanded as she hopped out of the car before it even stopped moving. Her husband followed her with his swords in hand, after the car completely halted.

"Auntie Tashawna, Uncle Shin," Kim greeted them with a smirk.

"Kim, what the fuck happened to your head?" Shin inquired as he exited the car too. He had to will himself out of the car, following his parents' lead. He could feel horrible evil coming from her and it was making him tremble again. Could his parents not feel it or were they so steel-will that they could totally ignore it, he wondered.

"You don't like?" Kim asked as she ran a finger gracefully along her right horn.

"You've had better days; days were you typically didn't kill a few thousand people in an afternoon," the half-Japanese male remarked. He was trying to calm himself down with some banter.

"Kimmie, what in the hell do you think you're fucking doing?" Tashawna demanded to know. She could not believe that she was pointing a gun at a girl that she had seen grow up. She used to baby-sit the kid, take her to school on some days, took her on vacation with her sometimes, and all other sorts of things; she took Kim to Pixie meetings when she was younger for crying out loud. So, their current situation was beyond unbelievable. It was like they had sailed to the end of the world and fallen off the side.

"Being free. It's so nice, Auntie Tashawna. It feels so good. I like being free. I want to stay this way," Kim answered.

"Kim, this shit isn't free. This is fucking crazy," the mulatto woman pointed out. She had a way with words thanks to working with soldiers for most of her life.

"Is it? Have you ever done it before? I know you have," Kim commented, obviously referring to the slaughtering that she had done through out the afternoon.

"That's got shit to do with anything. What I do and what you've done are two different things," Tashawna argued.

"It has something to do with everything. I like being free. I like this freedom and all I want to do is expand it," the redhead said as if there was truly nothing wrong with her mercilessly and cruelly slaying masses of people.

"This isn't freedom. This is murder on a massive level, Kimmie. Now, we all know you're no murderer. Stop this while you can, before it gets too bad," Tashawna urged her "niece."

In all truth, it was already "too bad" and they all knew that. Kim had slain almost everyone that had gone after her, GJ agents, police officers, federal agents, and military. She even killed people that were just on the street, in her path, and then there were people that dropped dead just from being too close to her. She had already massacred thousands of people in only a few of hours.

"Why stop now? It feels so good to be free," Kim replied.

"Kim, don't make us do this," Shinichiro pled. He could still remember when she was little and so hyperactive; almost the opposite of the person she was supposed to be a clone of, namely her sister.

Kim was always a daring little thing, he recalled; she was always trying to do what Trin and Shin did, even though she was three years younger than they were. She was the loud one when her sister was quiet. She was the crazy one, the one that liked to attack him out of the blue to show him that she could do as much damage as her big sister. He loved that kid like a daughter. He did not want to hurt her and he knew that his wife felt the same way.

"I'd rather make you try," Kim replied with a smile. She looked so normal with that smile on her face, so good and kind, but she was far from that now.

The redhead took a step toward her "aunt" and "uncle," knowing that they were fully capable of killing a hundred of her; well, a hundred normal versions of her. Nothing could match her now, she thought and she would grow stronger. She would remain free.

Tashawna went for her knife while Shinichiro reached for his long sword. Kim continued to smirk as she walked toward them. The younger Shin could only gawk and gulp as he watched the car that they drove in erode as the black aura surrounding Kim crept toward them.

Tashawna and Shinichiro glanced at each other, knowing exactly what needed to be done. They dashed toward Kim, fully intent on just subduing her without seriously injuring her. They just could not bring themselves to gravely harming their "niece." They did learn that the Kim before them was not the same creature at all as their regular little "niece."

Kim laughed a bit as she threw her hand out and an invisible force stopped them in their tracks. Their blades shattered and they stared in disbelief at the circumstances. Shin was frozen in shock and fear and things were only going to get worse; he could feel that. His parents could understand his fear; they had never felt such a thing as what was emanating from Kim at the moment. It was as if they were in the presence of a devil.

The former hero aimed her palms at the couple and hit them with another invisible force. They felt as if they had been rammed by charging rhinos. They gasped and fell to ground. They both coughed up pools of blood; it felt as if their ribs were nothing by dust now.

"Mommy, Poppa," Shin said and then he snapped out of his shock as he saw Kim stepping closer to them. He did not hesitate in drawing his sword. "Stay the hell away from them!" he commanded.

"Shin, you'd pull your sword on me? Trin's baby sister?" Kim asked as if she was saddened by that fact.

"You're just some bastard in her skin! Let Kim go and stay the fuck away from my parents," the half-Japanese man ordered.

"Let Kim go? I am Kim," she replied.

"No, you're not! Kim would never do anything like this and she doesn't have fucked up head gear on her fucking skull. Now, get the fuck out of her body and stay away from my parents!" he commanded. He had never felt so many emotions at once. He felt fear, panic, sorrow, determination, and the urge to be valiant while also wanting to throw up because he knew that he might have to kill a girl that was like his little sister.

The redhead smirked again and seemed to call Shin's bluff on the fact that he had drawn his sword. She took a step closer to his injured parents and Shin lost his grip on reality altogether. He was not about to lose his parents to some freak that had control over Kim; he refused to believe that Kim on her own could do such a thing as heartlessly slaughter as many people as she had.

The young man charge forward, intent on taking Kim down; forget the fact that she was his twin's clone. Kim laughed and dodged his expert attack with unfathomable speed. Time seemed to slow down for Shin as he realized that he had missed his target and he knew that he would not be able to recover. He could see his opponent smiling, as if she was all right mentally, as if she was the same person that used to steal cookies with him when they were younger. She then clawed him across the face; her nails were worse than any knives he could think of.

Shin hollered in pain as four deep wounds felt like they were burned across his face with the fires of Hell. He lost an eye to the assault and a lower wound went deep into his neck. His legs wobbled, but he remained standing because he was going to take her down; he was determined to stop her from massacring anyone else. He turned to her with his sword still in hand. She was still smiling at him; she had the nerve to look like the same kid who had grown up around him that liked to hear Edgar Allen Poe stories. She looked like she was enjoying the battle.

"Kimmie, you step away from my crybaby," Tashawna ordered, pointing her pistol at the teenager. She was crouched down on her knees in terrible agony from Kim's last attack, but she would not let anyone kill her only son.

"Yeah, get away from the boy," Shinichiro concurred, holding three shuriken in his hand as he tried to climb back to his feet.

"Which burden to lift from my path first?" Kim asked the air as she looked between each member of the small family.

"Let the harpy's sister go!" the younger Shin ordered as he charged the former hero.

Kim chuckled as if she thought that the move was cute. As he was about to bring his sword down on her, she flicked her hand out and sliced right through the steel weapon. Shin gasped as his blade fell apart right before his eyes and before he could figure anything out and lament over the loss of one his favorite weapons, her hand was in his chest. He gasped again, completely astonished about everything now. His blood ran down her hand onto her wrist and she smiled again as if she was wholesome cherub.

"Let Kim go," Shin whispered his order.

"I am Kim," she replied and she yanked out his heart.

"Shin!" his parents cried as his body fell heavy to the dirt.

Tashawna opened fire and emptied her clip on Kim, but the bullets basically evaporated as they came within inches of Kim. The redhead dropped the half-Japanese boy's most vital organ. She then turned her attention to his parents and was on them in a flash. They never saw the death blows. As the couple collapsed, just as dead as their only son, Kim turned her attention to the sun.

"Yes, I like this light. He should too. The others too. Soon," Kim promised.

_Yes, this shell is perfect for me. Soon, it will be me._

----------------------

Kim passed a sign that read "Welcome to Middleton" and it disintegrated into ash seconds after she passed by. She felt the urge to come home because there were roadblocks on her path to freedom in the town. There were people that she wished to see, but law enforcers were trying to make things difficult.

The teenager had taken down several towns and cities on her way home with mere waves of her hand. All sorts of tactical teams had been sent to take her down because of that. She turned tanks into something less than scrap metal, helicopters were useless, and arsenals never touched her. The people that had gone after her were destroyed within seconds. Because of the carnage that Kim was causing, officials were attempting to evacuate Middleton as it was learned that was where she was headed.

The redhead was not deterred by all of the insects, as she looked at everyone and thing in her way, and continued onto her home. She walked a straight path to her parents' house. Buildings continued to collapse into dust as she went by them and everything within a hundred foot radius did the same. As she came to her parents' block and stood in front of the house, she was met by Tatsu.

"Hey, Trin-clone," Tatsu greeted Kim, even though she was fully aware of what was going on. She was curious as to what was driving Kim to do such horrendous acts, but she figured answers would be best after she was stopped.

"Big sis' girl, hey," Kim replied as if everything was fine. She usually called the mechanic "big sis's girl" whenever Tatsu was teasing her by calling her "Trin-clone" or something else along those lines.

"So?" Tatsu asked.

"Did you know I was going to come right here?" the teenager countered in a curious tone.

"I guessed," Tatsu answered in a clipped tone. She still was not much for conversation and what was happening this day was not helping.

"Somebody as stupid as you never would have been able to just figure out that I was coming here. You know you're not match for me, serpent. You're a joke at best. I've already killed Shin and his parents. If they couldn't touch me, what makes you think you can do anything?" the redhead inquired.

"You killed Shin? What about Trin? Is she all right?" Tatsu demanded to know in a snarl of a voice. She did not know what she would do if Kim had murdered her blonde bombshell.

"Maybe," Kim shrugged. Damn, she forgot all about her big sister now that she thought about it. She had been right there the second that she realized that she needed to clear her path of burdens to remain free. She had been right there and left without removing Trin. No matter, she would show Trin everything right after she got to the rest of their family.

"Did you kill her?" Tatsu demanded to know again. She did not want to play around now. Her lover had better still be alive or she would gut Kim and feed her body to carnivorous fish.

"If I did?" the former hero asked curiously.

"Don't fuck around," the mechanic growled.

"I'm only curious about what you would do if I did, say, slit your bitch's throat? You're the weakest link in the chain, Tatsu. Trin probably pitied you when she agreed to date you. That's probably the only reason she stayed with you. After all, compared to her, you're something way below stupid and worthless, right?" Kim commented with a cruel smirk on her face.

Tatsu scowled at the words. She never thought like that, but she could see how someone might assume those thoughts floated through her head. She had never been more sure in her life about something than the fact that her blonde bombshell loved her deeply, which was why she wanted to know what happened to Trin.

The mechanic put her hands up to show that she was ready to throw down with Kim, despite the fact that Kim was obviously having a weird day with the mutation and murder of course. Something in the back of her head was trying to remind her that she was no match for Kim, but she was not even trying to hear that. She truly only wanted to know what happened to her lover, if Trin was still alive, and if she was, then where the hell was she?

-------------------------

Next time: the conclusion.


	2. The chosen

I don't own these characters, except for Trin, Shin and his family, and Tatsu.

The same warning from the first part applies here, maybe even more so than the first part, especially the blasphemy warning. For those of you still reading, enjoy and let me know what you think.

Also, this thing was long, so I cut it in half. So, there will be one more chapter after this.

The chosen

Trin was curled up on the sofa, halfway through her thick book and she had her headphones covering her ears. She had decided that it was a good day to just relax for once. She could not remember the last time that she had just sat down with a good book of her own choosing. It seemed like the perfect time for it since Shin was going to be gone all day, doing whatever it was that he did when she was not there to keep a sharp eye on him. She had the house to herself and it did not need cleaning for once. So, she had grabbed a book that she had been aching to read, threw on her headphones to drown out the rest of the world, and began some heavy-duty lounging.

The blonde was oblivious to the world and thought that she would be like that the whole day; things did not go according to plan, of course. Suddenly, three people appeared in front of her, two men and a woman. She glanced up at them with a bored look in her sky-colored eyes, which shocked the trio amazingly enough. She was the one that should have been surprised in their opinions; after all, it was not probable that everyday a trio just appeared out of thin air in her living room. She had seen many things in her life, though and it took quite a bit to shock her now.

"I tell you guys what, the door is that way," Trin commented in a calm tone, pointing toward to the front door as she turned her eyes back to her book. "If you use it on your own within the next five seconds, I won't make you leave forcibly through that window," the blonde continued and she casually pointed to the window on the far wall.

Trin did not know who the people were and, quite frankly, she did not care to know. She just wanted them out of her home and she had no problem with tossing them out of the window to make that happen. She was not interested in how they appeared out of thin air, even if it did not happen on a daily basis. She only desired that they were gone; she was supposed to be relaxing after all. She did not have any time to waste on them. Her day had been dedicated to her book.

"What an upstart human. Are you sure she's the one?" the blonde male of the trio inquired. He looked around Trin's age, between twenty and twenty five. He was speaking to his ebony-haired counterpart. The blonde was dressed in an Angels' jersey and dark blue jeans. His blonde hair was hanging freely to his shoulders and he had signs of a goatee trying to grow in.

"She is," the ebony-haired male confirmed. He was much cleaner looking than the blonde male. His face was clear and his skin looked perfect. His hair was short and brushed back. He was dressed in black slacks and a matching vest with a powder blue shirt that matched his eyes. He appeared the same age as the blonde young man.

The silent female was standing behind the male duo. She was a brunette with her hair flowing freely down her back like a chocolate river. Her eyes were a light green, like watered down jade. She was dressed in a white and red button-down shirt with red pants. She had her hands in her pockets. She watched her companions with a dull expression on her face as they went back and forth about Trin being "the one." Her companions were speaking about Trin as if she was not there and the blonde one was not being kind with his words.

"How'd we get stuck with this one?" the blonde male inquired with an attitude that Trin had had enough of.

"I'm guessing that you guys prefer the window. I hope you have wings…well, not really hope," Trin remarked as she removed her headphones.

"Actually, we do have wings," the ebony-haired male commented and huge glowing, white wings sprang out of the trio's shoulders. Trin did not look impressed, even though that was quite a sight.

"Then let's take those for a test flight out the window," the blonde Possible proposed as she placed her book down.

"Wait," the ebony-haired male said. He had no idea that she would be so difficult. "I am the archangel Gabriel, this is Michael, and she is Raphael. We have come to you with a message from God," he informed Trin and he still was not sparking her interest.

"Yeah, tell God to email me next time," she replied, still set to force them out of her house.

"Do you think that this is some kind of joke?" Michael demanded to know. He did not know what her problem was, but he was not going to let her continue to act so brazenly when there were serious issues that needed to be handled.

"Do you think I give a damn if it's not?" Trin countered.

The trio could be telling the truth, the blonde woman considered; wings did just sprout out of their backs and everything. But, even if they were, she did not care. She was not looking to do anything that involved her leaving the couch and her book.

"How is she the one, seriously?" Michael asked Gabriel in disbelief.

"Trin Possible, you have been chosen to save the world," Gabriel announced to her while ignoring Michael.

"Sounds more like something for my little sister. She lives down the hall, apartment 402," Trin replied and she pointed to the door once again.

"We need you to save the world from your little sister," the ebony-haired male added.

Trin looked at them all for a moment. "Look, you're not selling this plan to me by telling me things like that. How would I save the world from Mini-me?" she inquired. She really just wanted to know what her little sister had done because she did not believe that Kim was capable of harming someone for no reason at all, so she really was incredulous to the world needing saving from her sister.

"You have to kill her," Gabriel stated.

Trin nodded. "Yeah, this plan is really starting to smell like pure bullshit. Get out," she ordered them.

The blonde woman was not willing to hear anymore of what was going on because she did not even care anymore; not that she cared much to begin with. Kill her little sister to save the world? Yeah, and then right after that she would kill herself. How would she be able to live with that on her mind, on her conscious? Please, the world could and would go right to Hell long before she raised a hand with the intent of hurting her little sister, so killing the redhead was seriously out of the question.

"Wait, let me explain it to you. Your sister has been possessed by a powerful demon. This demon is looking to become one with your sister and regain enough of her own power to march to the locked gates of the Abyss to release all of the fallen angels, especially her prince. They plan to resurrect Pandemonium in Eden, in other words here on Earth. The demons would rule this planet and kill off any humans not looking to serve them. The demons just want to be back in the light. They will destroy as many humans as necessary and enjoy it because they hate man most of all," Gabriel said.

"Giving us something in common. Why don't you go tell God to get off of his sorry, all-powerful ass and do something about it?" Trin suggested.

"Because you were chosen, like Kim was chosen," Michael snarled. He had lost the little patience that he had with the human. Their Lord had assigned her a task and she needed to just do it and shut up. He was not used to interacting with people without fighting being involved, which might explain why he was a bit on edge.

"All right, so what you're saying is, God chose Kim to destroy all of humanity? Who am I to go and interfere?" Trin remarked and she turned her attention back to her book.

Gabriel could not believe the woman that he was working with. How could someone so indifferent to life it seemed, possess the very virtues that they needed to save the world? He was not one to question his job, but she seemed to be serious about not caring that the world was going to be bathed in human blood and demons planned to take over. She seemed to lack virtues and, yet, she was love and fortitude.

Michael was fuming because of Trin's nonchalant attitude toward the whole situation. He reached for her book, fully intending to throw that offending object out of the window to get her complete attention. Gabriel stopped the blonde archangel; there was obviously a reason why Michael was not the spokesman of the group by now.

"Trin, you have been chosen to save humanity. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Gabriel inquired.

"No and hell no if it means killing my sister. I would never, ever hurt Mini-me," Trin replied in a dead serious tone to let them know that no matter what they said, she would not change her mind. "And if God was as all-knowing as people claim, he would know that."

"You selfish bitch, one life for billions is nothing!" Michael barked. How could she throw away the whole of world just for one person?

"If the life is my sister's, it's more than anything else you can throw at me," the pale woman retorted.

"Even if she kills your family?" Gabriel asked and he had finally hit a point that Trin cared about immensely.

"What do you mean?" the blonde Possible demanded to know in a guarded tone. She wanted to see if he was just trying to get to her or if he was being truthful. Although she suspected that an angel could not lie.

"The demon inside of your sister is going to have her slaughter everything that is precious to her because without any ties, she will resist less. The demon's powers will grow and soon she and your sister will be the same. And then, at full power, your sister will be lost as the demon opens the Abyss and brings Pandemonium to Eden, condemning the whole planet to death," Gabriel reported.

Trin seemed to think on things. "You sure seem to know a lot about this demon inside of my sister. Who is it?" she inquired curiously.

Gabriel thought that it was good thing that Trin suddenly desired information about things, so he decided to supply her with what she wanted while he had her interest. "The queen of darkness is in your sister, Lilith. She searched for the perfect form to hold her for eons and it seems that your sister fit the profile," the blue-eyed archangel replied.

Trin continued to think on things. Her sister was possibly possessed by the mother of all demons. She was going to kill all of humanity, their family included, or rather their family especially. She balled her hand into a tight fist and frowned deeply. She hated what was happening, but it was her little sister.

"I cannot do this thing that you ask of me," the blonde Possible confessed. If they spoke nothing but the truth and she could sense that they were, she would be honest in return because that was what she was.

"So humanity means nothing to you?" Michael snarled in anger.

"She doesn't mean it that way," Raphael finally spoke up.

It was always a bit painful to watch Michael in action when there was no action for Raphael and she did not see how Gabriel kept his composure around the blonde angel. He was a fanatic about the cause, almost like a demon, but he was signed up to a different cause. She supposed it was good that he was on their side, but if he could act just a little more civil about matters, she had no doubt that it would be helpful.

Raphael took a step forward and stared at Trin. She understood the blonde just as much as her male counterparts, namely hardly. But, she knew why the young woman had said that she could not do the task.

"She doesn't think she's strong enough to slay her own sister," Raphael told Michael.

"Of course she's strong enough. She's God's chosen," Michael pointed out.

"I don't mean it that way," Raphael sighed. He thought with his sword too much in her opinion.

"God picked her, so she has to do it," the blonde archangel argued.

"To hell with God! I can't and won't kill my only little sister! The first person to love me unconditionally, the first person to make me feel special, the first person to make me believe I have worth! I won't do it!" Trin declared in the loudest voice that she could muster.

How dare they even ask such a thing of her, Trin silently fumed. They were talking about her little sister, her redheaded clone, her Mini-me. They were talking about the girl that she used to read to, that she used to give snacks to, that she used to hold as carefully as possibly. They were talking about the girl that let her know that she was not some thing, some useless, unloved, pitied creature.

So, how dare they have the audacity to tell her that God had chosen her to kill Kim! She would sooner be able to eat the world than to slay her sister to save it. She would let Kim destroy a hundred worlds if that was her desire, as long as her sister remained alive.

"Blasphemous bitch!" Michael shouted and he drew his sword on her because he was so upset. His weapon appeared out of thin air.

"Michael, calm down and put it away," Gabriel said because he knew that his blonde partner was not going to use the sword. He was just not helping matters.

"Since you three are so hell bent on doing something, why don't you go kill her?" Trin suggested, not that she was going to let them out of her apartment if they agreed with that idea.

"We cannot. An angel is not permitted to touch a human, even if she is possessed. That was why Lilith bound herself to your sister. She needed a strong body that would hold all of her powers that we could not touch," Gabriel replied.

"Why my sister? Why not someone else? Kim's righteous, good, and pure. Why the hell would this demon bitch take Kim's body?" Trin inquired.

"Despite all of those things, your sister is strong in every way that Lilith needed a vessel to be strong—" Gabriel tried to explain.

"Don't talk about Kim likes she's a thing. She's a person, not some car for a demon bitch to highjack and fuck up her life. Can't a priest or something like exorcise Lilith from her?" the older sister inquired.

"No," Gabriel answered bluntly. "She is bound to your sister like her skin is bound to her bones. You have to kill your sister to free your sister," he stated.

"Well, humanity and the Earth had a real good run," Trin commented. "One was just ruining the other anyway."

There were just no words in existence that could make Trin do what they requested that she do. If it was true and Kim was killing everyone, the best that Trin would be able to do was serve herself up to her little sister to get the slaying out of the way. She was not built for what they wanted her to do.

"Trin, I cannot pretend to fathom the weight of the matter to you. An angel and a human are two very different creatures, so I won't even patronize you by falsely assuming anything about what this must mean to you. But, I can ask you, do you think that your sister would want to live this way? Somewhere inside of her, she realizes everything that she is doing. She knows that she's killed thousands of people and will kill millions more. She knows that she has brought unimaginable pain and suffering to the world, single-handedly and in a single day. Would you leave her to that? Would you leave her to kill billions of people? Could you leave her to such psychological torture? Isn't it your job as an older sister to save her?" Raphael pointed out.

"I suppose I am my sister's keeper, but you wish me to save her through death. I can't do such a thing," Trin replied. She could not slay her little sister no matter what. She just was not mentally strong enough to do such a thing.

"Would you prefer that someone else do it because someone will eventually," Raphael stated. Pandemonium could not be brought to Eden; it just was not going to happen, but it would take time to stop, especially without Trin. It was best that the act be done out of love and with fortitude because then Kim would be saved and as would the person that stopped her.

"No one will ever kill my sister," Trin snarled.

"Then it must be you now or someone else later on. The decision is yours," Raphael stated.

Trin's face looked conflicted. How could they expect her to slaughter her little sister? But, if Kim was aware of her actions and she had done what they said, she would eventually crack under the unspeakable pressure from the deeds that she had done. And if someone was going to kill her sister, it would have to be her because she would not allow anyone else to do it. What an extremely fucked up situation, she thought.

"Take me to Kim. Until I see with my own eyes and judge everything for myself, my little sister isn't to be touched," Trin decided.

"Judge for yourself? God already decided," Michael stated. What was with her and thinking that she was someone, he wondered.

"Fuck God!" Trin hollered in pure fury. She was tempted to lash out physically at the other blonde in the room.

What part of "they wanted her to kill her sister" were they missing? They were acting as if they had not just come in and asked the impossible of her, as if they had not asked her to betray everything that meant something to her. It was her little sister for crying out loud!

The trio did not, could not plausibly conceive or comprehend what Kim meant to her, what it meant to be a big sister. She was a protector; she chased monsters away for crying out loud. She could not destroy what she had sworn on her own soul to protect. She would be damned in her own eyes if she did something so unforgivable, so apprehensible. But, she could not let Kim damn herself with such heinous actions. She would see what was going on and she would decide what was best.

"Just take me to her," Trin pled in a quiet, sorrowful tone. It seemed as if she already knew what would need to be done, but she was fighting it. Kim could not do something so horrid that she would have to kill her, right? It just…it just was not possible.

"We are only the messengers. We have things to deliver and you will have to go on your own," Gabriel replied.

"So, you're only here to tell me to kill her? You bastards," the blonde Possible sucked her teeth.

"No, I said we have things to deliver. That was just one of the things. We must also give you a blessing to be able to take her on. She is no longer an ordinary human. She's not the little sister that you could take down so easily. So, we have to give the blessing and hopefully it is enough for you to take her down," Gabriel replied.

"What-the-hell-ever. I just need to get to Kim," Trin stated. She needed to see if it was true and she wanted to get to Kim before the redhead killed their family if it was true.

The three archangels surrounded Trin. They formed triangles with their hands and began chanting. Three circles of light appeared underneath the blonde woman and then the angels hands began to glow.

----------------------------

Kim tossed away Tatsu's lifeless body. The mechanic had died attempting to find out if Trin was still alive and to protect the Possible family from Kim's lunacy as they tried to flee the house. Kim had left Tatsu for a moment after mutilating the quiet woman by tearing off her right arm and putting a hole in her stomach. The redhead had gone after her fleeing family, who stood even less of a chance than Tatsu.

Kim had cut her family down almost effortlessly. Almost. As she was about to do something to the twins that she always threatened to do, namely tear their heads off, her mother pled with her to stop and spare the boys. Her mother was crying while begging her to not hurt the twins. And she hesitated for a very long moment.

They were in her path; she needed to remove them to stay free. But, she could not do it. She could not kill her brothers no matter how irksome they were.

"I can't…" Kim whispered to herself. "I can't…I can't…I…" she growled in frustration.

No, she could kill them, the former hero assured herself. In order to continue to be free of everything and feel such a wonderful thing, she would have to kill everything. She had to remove everything in her path to stay free.

And with that thought, Kim Possible unceremoniously slaughtered her whole family like lambs. They were far from a challenge and she noticed that. At least other people offered up some resistance, but her family had died too quickly for her taste. She had come to like it when her victims lingered for a moment; a perversion of her natural "Kim-ness." It was fun when her victims kept coming back for more, like Tatsu. So, she had returned to Tatsu and tormented her sister's beloved for a few agonizing minutes before the mechanic's body simply shut down from too much trauma and blood loss; her questions about her lover remained unanswered and her duty went unfulfilled.

With the Possible family out of the way, Kim moved on to her next destination, the Stoppable residence. On her way there, she murdered whoever was in her path, mostly armed forces. Nothing halted her as she went in search of the one with mystical monkey powers. She laughed; mystical monkey magic versus demonic powers that had been building since the beginning of time. She knew that outcome already, but she bet that it would be fun finally seeing what the buffoon could do.

Ron was actually waiting for Kim, as if he knew that she would come for him. He had a look of determination on his face as he gripped the lotus blade in his hand. The second that the word spread that Kim Possible was on a rampage, Yori came to Ron's side to see if he would require assistance. He had sent her away as soon as she showed up; he had seen on television what sort of damage his best friend was causing and he would never forgive her if she hurt Yori.

"Kim, buddy, I don't want to hurt you," Ron said while holding up his weapon. Kim laughed loudly, as if he had just told a great joke.

"Please, try. Make it interesting before I tear your intestines out," the former hero replied.

"I'm not kidding," he said.

"Me neither. Come on," she urged him.

Ron went at Kim with his weapon tightly in his hand; his fingers might as well have been glued to the blade. The sword began to erode as he got close to Kim. By the time he went to strike her, his sword looked like it was millions of years old. And then when the blade touched her, it crumbled like dry bits of wood. Ron could not believe what happened and he did not have time to think on it.

Kim grabbed her best friend by the throat with impressive speed. She pressed her now talon-like nails into his neck. She smiled at him as a little of his blood trickled onto her thin fingers.

"This isn't interesting. You really are just a buffoon," the redhead declared.

"Let him go!" Yori ordered as she flung several shuriken at Kim. The weapons never made it to the possessed girl; the midnight aura that clung to her turned the blades to memories before they made it to within three feet of her.

"You," Kim said as she turned her attention to the Japanese young lady. "Yori, right?" she asked in a very polite manner.

"Yori, run!" Ron ordered. Damn it, he told her to get the hell out of town earlier and she did not listen. Damn it.

Yori silently cursed. She had just broken the first rule of ninjitsu; she had revealed herself to her enemy. That was quite possibly the stupidest thing that she had ever and would ever do in her life.

Kim tossed Ron rather roughly to the ground, deciding that she would get back to him later. Right now she wanted to play with the person with all of the energy and the nerve to get in her way, Yori.

"Leave her alone, K.P!" Ron ordered through a series of coughs as the possessed redhead started taking some methodical steps toward the female ninja.

The kunoichi(1) was frozen in place. She had never seen eyes like Kim's, cold, dead, nothing mattered. She had seen some of Kim's handiwork of the day and to be face to face with the person that caused such indescribable carnage was overwhelming. Something about Kim's presence was fear-inducing on its own, but to know what she had done to so many people, it was enough to make the bravest run.

Yori drew her sword once she noticed how close the murderous redhead was to her. She gulped and her weapon did not last very long, of course. Kim cut Yori down with a mere flick of her hand; invisible wires ripped through the Japanese female. Her body dropped to the pavement in a few pieces.

"Yori!" Ron cried and he recklessly charged in his best friend in a blind fury only to be grabbed by the throat again.

"Put the buffoon down," Shego commanded as she stepped onto the scene. Getting to Middleton had been a bitch considering almost every vehicle in town had been ruined and GJ was gone, so she could not get into touch with someone that might have been willing to give her a ride. She had lucked out by catching a ride with some old associates, Doctor Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Professor Dementor. They were headed for Kim because how could they rule the world if she destroyed the whole of it?

-------------------------

(1) Kunoichi: female ninja

Next time: the conclusion, really. I mean it.


	3. The omega

I don't own these characters, except the ones I usually claim. Disney gets the rest.

The warning, of course, still applies.

The omega

"Shego, sweetie," Kim smiled her usual smile. Her girlfriend had just shown up to save the day, she guessed anyway. She had come with some playthings for Kim, as far as the redhead was concerned. The toys were some old foes of Kim's and it seemed that everyone had switched roles since they were looking to save the day from her.

"Cut the shit. My Princess doesn't have fucked up horns growing out her head," Shego stated.

The pale woman did not believe that that person was Kim. She thought that it was a messed up clone or something, but Wade had scanned her and promised that it was Kim as far as he could tell. He could not explain the horns, or the fangs, or the blackened aura around her, but he swore up and down that it was her. Shego still did not believe it.

"Shin said the same thing before I pulled his beating heart out of his chest," Kim replied.

"You killed Shin?" Shego asked in disbelief. Her Princess could not, would not kill Shin. He was like a big brother to the slender redhead, so there was no way that Kim could do such a thing.

"Yeah, and his parents. Not to mention, my parents and the tweebs. I even got to Tatsu. Next is Ron and you and with you guys out of the way, nothing will ever block my path again. I'll be free of everything. I'll be free," Kim declared.

Without any of those attachments, she would be able to grow to full strength. After she finished with Ron and Shego, she would go after her big sister and take care of her. Once Trin was gone, then nothing would block her path. She would be free and she would be able to move to the next part of getting what she desired, what she believed she deserved.

"You couldn't have…" the pale woman shook her head because she just could not believe that the former hero had done any of the deeds that she said she had done. Her lover, her Kimmie just would never…No, if she spoke the truth, then that was only proof that the person before her was not her Kimmie. She was looking at some kind of inhuman monster, a demon, a devil, but not Kim.

Shego ignited her hands and ran at the creature that was wearing her girlfriend's face. Kim flung Ron to the side again and dodged Shego's attack with greater ease than anyone ever had, but that did not stop the raven-headed woman from continuing to go at the possessed girl. She eventually kicked the former thief to the side once she was bored. The power behind the hit was something that the green-skinned female had ever experienced before. It sent her flying and she only stopped after hitting a house, which was reduced to rubble on impact and collapsed on Shego.

Kim turned her attention to the others as Drakken and Dementor opened fire with rockets while Duff Killigan added to the firepower with his exploding golf balls. She would have thought that they would have figured out by now that regular arsenals just would not work on her anymore; they were supposed to be geniuses after all. She threw her hand out and aimed her palms at the weapons. The machines were blown away, which frightened Drakken and Dementor. She then made a sweeping motion with her hand in the scientists' direction and their eyes went wide. Blood oozed out of their eyes, ears, noses, and mouths before they collapsed. They died without being physically touched; an invisible force just tore through their bodies.

Duff Killigan attempted to make a run for it before he was hit with whatever Kim used on the scientists, but he did not make it far. She aimed her hand at him and he met the same fate as Drakken and Dementor. Killigan dropped to the ground like a stone, but he was dead before he hit the ground.

Ron and Monkey Fist attacked Kim together, deciding to give her a double dose of Tai Shing Pek Kwa. She shook her hand and grabbed both of them, Ron's wrist and Monkey Fist's ankle. They tried to pull away from her only to discover that it was not possible to get away.

"Some mystical monkey masters. This was just pathetic," Kim declared with a smile.

"We'll show you," Monkey Fist retorted.

"I doubt it," she replied.

"You're going down, K.P," Ron stated.

Kim laughed. "You two, you're both pitiful, you know? All this hype over such weak power. I'll show you what real power is. It has nothing to do with monkeys."

The redhead smiled like the demon she had to be and then the pair of martial artists began yelling. The smoke-like aura that surrounded her was wrapping around her hands, circling their captured limbs. Ron's whole arm began to burn as black as a raven's feathers and the same thing was happening to Monkey Fist's captured leg. She released them and they tried to go at her again, despite the fact that their limbs felt as if they were engulfed by pure magma.

The pair found out that even without her holding them, her attack spread through out their bodies. They collapsed from the pain and their flesh began to fall away. They were only bones within seconds. It did not even take half-a-minute for the masters of monkey kung-fu to become dust.

"Shego, baby, you still alive?" Kim called to the house that she had thrown her lover into.

"Now, you've pissed me off," Shego replied as she crawled out of the debris of the house. She ignited her hands while ignoring the fact that her face was covered in blood thanks to the attack.

"Nice fire. Let me show you the flames of Hell, though," Kim commented.

The earth began to shake and lava sprang from the ground like a fountain right next to the former villainess. Shego jumped to the side in order to avoid the blazing gusher of molten rock and then Kim was suddenly in her face. She turned to put her hands up to block the attack that she knew was coming, but the redhead was just too swift. Kim punched Shego into the ground and the force behind the hit was so great that when the pale woman landed, the impact created a crater.

"Come on, sweetie. You're supposed to be better than that," Kim taunted her lover.

The green-skinned woman tried to get up quickly, but she made quite a few discoveries while making that move. It turned out that her possessed girlfriend had broken her arm with that one assault. She coughed in pain and blood came from her mouth. She clutched her right side with her good left arm and winced. Okay, correction, her girlfriend had just broken her arm and several ribs with one punch. Incredible.

The former hero watched as Shego finally climbed to her feet and staggered out of the hole that she had been in. The redhead found herself hesitating as Shego stood before her, bleeding and injured. She knew that she should finish Shego off, but she really wanted to help her hurt lover. She wanted to go to Shego and hold her until medical attention arrived.

Instead, as Shego was about to come at her, Kim moved within the blink of an eye and grabbed Shego's good arm. She snapped the limb and cracked the shoulder blade with great ease. The pale woman cried out in pain and she realized what things were going to come to. She had to stop her lover, no matter what or Kim would not only kill her, but countless others.

Shego did something that Kim had never seen her do; the raven-haired woman plasma-charged her entire body. She usually did not do such a thing because it took a lot of energy and concentration. She could only do it for a very limited amount of time or she would end up not only evaporating her blood from the heat, but she would simply boil her own body because of the heat energy.

Shego went to kick Kim, who easily slid out of the way to avoid the hit. The older woman continued her assault with her legs, but she could not touch her lover. It did not take long for her to start to feel the affects of overusing her powers, but she refused to stop just because of that. Before the moss-hued woman killed herself from using her powers much too much, Kim decided to go work. Shego kept up her kicks to keep Kim at bay because she could see the amused look in the redhead's eyes that she knew was not a good sign.

"I knew you'd be a challenge. This is fun. It helps me realize just how free I am. It makes me stronger," Kim informed her girlfriend.

"I'll take you down. I'll stop you from ruining Kim's good name," Shego promised.

"I am Kim," the possessed female stated again. She was getting tired of repeated that. She was Kim.

"No, you're not!" Shego shouted and then she gasped in shock. She looked down and saw Kim's hand in her abdomen.

"I am Kim," the redhead repeated in a whisper as she leaned forward and kissed Shego softly on her lips as blood trickled out of her mouth.

"No…" the pale woman refused to believe it, but her last conscious thought was that the kiss felt just like one that her lover would give before running out of the house.

Shego went limp in Kim's grip and then it dawned on her that Shego was dead. She had killed her beloved. She choked back a sob as she removed her hand and embraced her lover's burning hot corpse. She held onto Shego tightly and began to cry.

"Shego! No! Don't leave me!" Kim pled. "Please! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, don't die!"

"I think we both know that isn't going to work, little sister," Trin commented and her voice caused Kim to turn around to face her big sister.

When Kim laid eyes on her big sister, she saw a very strange sight. Trin was glowing in an almost ethereal manner. Everything about Trin looked eerily light, almost as if she was being bathed in diamond dust. She was dressed in plain clothes, for her anyway, which were a pale yellow button-down shirt and a pair of pink slacks. Her clothes were not so odd, but the fact that she had her katana on her hip was. She was also sporting a pair of pristine, almost glass-like wings. Kim suddenly smirked.

"Big sister, you're the one that's supposed to stop me? A misanthropic lesbian? How the quality of chosen ones has fallen," Kim remarked.

"Look, whoever the fuck you are, get the fuck out of my little sister's body," Trin ordered, even though she had already been told that such a thing was not possible. Lilith was now Kim and Kim was now that demon bitch. What a extremely fucked situation.

"I am Kim and she is me," the redhead told Trin what she already knew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing anyway? Why the hell did you kill Shego?" the blonde demanded to know.

"To be free. The same reason I killed Mom, Dad, the tweebs, Ron, Shin and his parents, not to mention Tatsu. Well, actually, I killed Tatsu just to upset you. After all, she means nothing to me," Kim replied.

"Tatsu?" Trin gasped. No way did her little sister kill their family, both of their best friends, and both loves of their lives. "You couldn't have…"

"Why don't you go check," Kim suggested. "Most of them are by the house," she informed her older sister.

Trin could not help it; she had to see it for herself, as Kim knew that she would. The redhead needed the time to compose herself if she was going to take on her now vastly improved big sister. She would have to focus and forget about everything else. She needed to be free.

Kim growled, angry that her sister was suddenly so powerful. Sure, it would be fun to move her from her path. It was would be nice to show that she was the better martial artist in the Possible family, but she would need to be at the top of her game to rid herself of that annoyance.

The possessed female unceremoniously dropped Shego's body, deciding that she was now over that death. All she wanted to do now was remove her big sister from her path. Without Trin, nothing would be able to hold her back and she would reorganize the whole of existence while being totally free.

Kim abruptly grunted in some discomfort. She grabbed her shoulder and noticed the lump on her shoulder blade. It was happening again, she realized. It was like when her horns grew in, but now, she knew what was coming because she was getting settled into her form. She roared in agony, showing off her fangs, as a pair of leather wings the color of fire and blood tore out of her back.

"Yes, big sister, now we can play together," Kim said as she stretched out her wings. She had an impressive wing span.

Trin had run to the house almost quick enough to create a sonic boom, forgetting about her new abilities. The trio of archangels watched the blonde woman from the air; she did not know that they were there. Michael griped about how she was not doing her job; she was supposed to engage and destroy Kim before anything else happened. The other two ignored him as Trin arrived at her destination. She came across their family first and she could not believe her eyes.

"Mini-me couldn't have…she couldn't have slaughtered our family like this. No one deserves this…not even the lowest of the low, so she couldn't have…" Trin said to herself as she stared at the body of their little brothers. Their heads were missing, but she knew their clothes.

When the blonde saw their parents, she could not even control herself; she vomited immediately. She could not take the scene and had to escape it. She was not looking where she was going and tripped over another body. Trin turned to see who the victim was and she gasped; it was Tatsu.

"Baby?" Trin fell to her dead lover's side. She collected what was left Tatsu in her arms and clutched her tightly. She began weeping, not her baby. No, not her baby.

"What's the matter, big sister? Don't cry over Tatsu, even though she did die waiting for you to save her. She died cursing your name for not being here to protect her and our family. She said you're worthless," Kim commented as she slowly approached the distraught blonde.

The older Possible began to shake as she felt herself being overcome by a new type of fury, something completely unfathomable. The gentle glow that had surrounded her began to darken and her wings began to change into a harsh grey color, like concrete. Her teeth began to grow into fangs and her nails were turning into talons. Her eyes turned in the scarlet color of blood.

"Is she corrupting holy power?" Gabriel asked in disbelief as they stared at Trin. The angels had never seen or heard of such a thing.

"Can she do that?" Michael inquired because they really had never run into such a situation. Since the dawn of humanity such a thing had never happened.

Trin snapped mentally and went at Kim like a bat out of hell. In her mind, that thing could not possibly be her little sister. Her little sister would never do such vile and evil deeds. Her little sister was kind, pure, and selfless. That bitch in her skin was a monster of unthinkable malevolence and it was going to die a horrible, painful death for killing her lover, her best friend, her family, and stealing her sister's body.

"Die!" Trin hollered in stark anger as she attacked at the speed of light and kicked Kim so hard that she flew about a mile down the road.

The redhead's body did not stop as she hit the ground and she tore up the pavement as she continued to skid thanks to the strength of the blow. Trin chased down her sister's body and jumped on her before she even came to a halt. Kim groaned in pain as the blonde's feet collided with her abdomen. The punishment was far from over, though. Trin wailed on Kim like a madwoman, which she was at the moment. She continuously punched the former hero in the face with all of her might.

"This isn't good," Raphael commented.

"What's the problem? She's finally doing the job," Michael pointed out.

"No, it's not the same thing. She's overcome by wrath, not love. If she kills Kim in this state, she will only continue on killing, allowing this whole incident to drive her completely mad, not to mention Kim would be damned. We would still have to worry about humanity's survival considering the fact that she's just as powerful as any demon and there isn't anyone lined up to stop her," Raphael argued.

"She is practically a demon in that mindset," Gabriel concurred.

Trin worked on Kim until she kicked the redhead away from her like some offending soccer ball. Kim coughed as she crashed into a pile of rubble, which was pretty much all that was left of the town of Middleton. The blonde stalked over to her sister like a tiger on injured prey. Kim was trying to crawl away, but she did not make it very far before Trin was stepping on her back to keep her from going anywhere. Kim cried out in pain and then she began weeping.

"Stop hurting me, Trin," Kim begged.

"That won't work," Trin replied, thinking that the demon in her sister was trying to fool her. She was not about to fall for that sort of trick. Her sister was gone. There was no more Kim Possible and she did not have to listen to any pleading.

"Please!" the little redhead implored her big sister as she began weeping.

Trin frowned; those tears looked so real. She backed off for a moment, unsure if her sister was being sincere or not. Maybe Kim still was in there, somewhere, like the angels had told her. Maybe it was Kim that was crying for her to stop.

The blonde calmed down a bit as she saw honest tears trailing down Kim's face. She bent down to her little sister and stared at her for a moment. Yeah, maybe her little sister was still in there. She wiped away Kim's tears.

The angelic trio observing the scene were pleased to see that Trin had regained control of herself. Her eyes returned to normal as did her teeth and nails. The wings that she was sporting went back to their faultless appearance. At least they did not have to worry about her becoming a demon now and it did look like she could defeat her little sister, thus save the world and Kim.

"Don't cry, Mini-me," Trin said.

"It's all wrong. Everything's all wrong," Kim cried.

"I know."

"And you're going to kill me. I don't want you to…"

"I'll do it quick," the blonde promised.

"It just isn't fair. None of this is right…."

"I know. I'll do it quick and I'll be right behind you," the older sister vowed.

Kim wept for a few more seconds; it was gut-wrenching for Trin to watch because she knew that her sister was not crying because of the physical pain that she was in, but because of what she had done. It seemed that her little sister was still in there and was very aware of what she had done. Trin knew what had to be done then; she was going to have to do what had been asked of her. She had to.

"I'll be right behind you," Trin said again to comfort her little sister.

"No, I refuse to die!" Kim snarled and she lashed out at Trin with her claw-like nails.

The redheaded Possible clawed her big sister in the side. The older female gasped and backed away while the former hero pulled a good deal of her flesh away. She put a hand to her wounded side while Kim climbed to her feet. Trin steadied herself while Kim frowned at her. The younger sister pointed a blood-covered finger at the blonde. Trin was far from intimidated by that.

"I'll make it painless, Mini-me," the blonde pledged.

"I'll make it painful," Kim retorted as her sister's blood dripped off of her finger.

Trin laughed as if she had just been told a rib-tickler of a joke. "Whoever you are, you are in there with Kim, so you should know me better. She's mini-me for a reason," the farsighted woman commented.

"You think highly of yourself for a woman whose birth parents didn't even want her," Kim riposted.

The blonde did not take kindly to that cheap shot, but she let it go. It would not do her any good to lose it or Kim would slay her and then go back to hacking away at the rest of the world. She would not let that weigh on her little sister, so she remained calm because she had to stop Kim right then and there.

Trin put her hands up and got into a defensive stance. Kim ran at her and they clashed. As blows landed, the energy that the sisters were emitting blew away whatever was left around Middleton. Kim growled as she tried to land a significant blow, but Trin's defense was stronger than she thought.

"You're not on my level," Trin pointed out. If Kim could take cheap shots at her, then she could state the truth of the matter.

"To hell with you," Kim spat.

"Probably," Trin agreed.

"Haughty bitch," Kim growled.

"Yeah, you probably should've possessed me from the look of things," Trin remarked.

Her little sister actually was not fighting completely like herself, Trin noted. She was relaying too much on her new demonic powers and it seemed like that would not cut it, not that Trin thought anything would cut it. Kim did know that if she held out for a while, her big sister would weaken from her wounded side. Trin was aware that Kim was already weakened from the beating that she had just received a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm fine with this perfect form. You're far from perfect. This is perfect, though. I'll destroy you to remain free and then I'll go bring those who have fallen out of the dark and up to the light. I'll bring back my beloved," Kim declared.

"Sorry, Mini-me, but it ends here. Doing anything more would keep you out past curfew," Trin replied.

The older sister decided to switch to offense the moment that she had the chance. She went with her skill rather than relaying on the power that she had been granted. Kim tried to dodge and counter everything that was coming at her to the best of her ability, but Trin was not even playing around. Kim ended up on the ground from some footwork that she never even saw. The redhead was astounded that she had been dropped yet again.

"You know, I never liked you," Kim said while trying to ignore the pain that she was in thanks to that attack.

"I'm not even falling for that bullshit," Trin commented.

"I always thought that you were annoying, crazy, obsessive, and nosy," the younger sister said as she climbed to her feet with her nose dripping with blood.

"It's not going to work," Trin repeated. She was way too focused now; she knew just what she had to do and she was going to do it. She was not going to let Kim be damned anymore than she was already.

Kim staggered on her feet as she got back into her fighting stance. She was certain that she could take down Trin. She knew more styles than her big sister, after all, and she used her skills more often than her big sister. She had to be able to take down Trin; it seemed logical to her.

The redhead continued to talk to her sister as she went at her; she spouted nonsense as far as the blonde was concerned. She went on about how she never liked Trin and never really thought of her as a sister. She talked about how she did not care about what Trin thought and all other types of things. And then she landed a blow, right in the farsighted female's injured side.

Trin grimaced when the shot landed; she had not been hit because she was distracted, but because her sister was a grand martial artist. Kim took that opening and tried to go at her sister while she had the chance. She was planning to punch Trin with all of her might, but Trin caught her fist.

Kim growled and went for another punch, but Trin caught her fist again. They were in a strength struggle for only a few seconds before Trin decided to show why she was going to win the fight in her opinion. She lifted the redhead up in the air and then slammed her into the ground several times with ease.

The former hero quickly put an end to that by kicking her big sister away from her. Trin winced as she was pushed back from the power in the hit. She touched her side to assess the damage and laughed a bit. She was asking for that, she thought. She had not been guarding her side as well as she should have.

Kim went at Trin, thinking that she had really injured the blonde. Trin blocked everything that her little sister came at her with. Kim was becoming frustrated; how in the world was her sister taking some of her better moves with her power? Trin decided that she was actually playing around with the battle instead of ending it as soon as she could.

The blonde Possible flipped away from her little sister and drew her sword. Kim laughed as soon as she saw the weapon. She informed her big sister that such puny weapons were useless against her and then she gasped. Kim looked down as she felt something cool slide into the side of her chest. She could not believe it, but Trin's katana was in her chest and her blood was running down the blade.

"I guess having Gabriel bless the sword before I came here worked," Trin commented. She could not believe that she had just impaled her sister on her sword, but she had to do it. If she did not, who knew what Kim might have done, aside from eventually kill her anyway.

"Sis…wait," Kim pled because she knew what was coming next.

"I'll be right behind you," the blonde promised.

Trin had to turn her head as she tore her sword out of Kim's body, only she went upwards, and sliced through Kim's shoulder to remove her sword. The redhead screamed in pure agony and fell to the ground. She held onto her wound, but that was not going to do anything. She tried to move, but she could not. Trin fell to Kim's side and gathered her little sister in her arms.

"Trin…I'm so sorry," Kim apologized in a low voice.

"It's not your fault, Mini-me. It's not," Trin tried to assure her little sister. It was not like Kim asked to be possessed by a demon bitch looking to bring about the apocalypse.

"I didn't mean any of this," Kim wept while trying to reach out to embrace her big sister. She would feel so much safer going if she could just hold Trin.

"I know," Trin while tearing up herself and she noticed her little sister reaching for her. She gently wrapped Kim's arm around her.

"Thank you so much."

"Why?" the blonde asked in a puzzled tone. She was being thanked for slaying her little sister by her little sister? It just did not make any sense to her.

"For stopping me. For loving me. For holding me. I'm so sorry…"

"I know."

"Forgive me. Love you…" Kim said in a voice below a whisper and she began to gasp for air.

"I love you too. I do forgive you. I'll be right behind you. I promise, I promise," Trin vowed as her olive-eyed sister drew her last breath.

Trin broke down into gut-wrenching sobs as she held her sister's body to her. She had killed Kim and she was not sure how she had managed the strength for that, but she was spent. She could not go on living with the death of her little sister on her hands. She did not have anything to live for anymore anyway. Everyone was gone and she wanted to be with them. Trin shifted her sister's body in her arms and her sword in hand as the trio of angels appeared in front of her.

"You did the right thing," Gabriel said.

"Yeah, I guess the right sister was chosen," Michael admitted; it seemed to pain him to say that.

"Shut the fuck up! I just killed my fucking sister!" Trin shouted through a typhoon of tears. "I can't… I just can't…."

"You can't kill yourself," Gabriel objected.

"I can and will. I promised her," Trin replied. She had decided back when they were telling her what she had to do, that if they spoke the truth, then she was not going to live more than a minute longer than her sister.

"One who is chosen cannot commit suicide. The burden is never so brutal," Gabriel argued.

"Whoever said that probably didn't kill her little sister," Trin replied. "So, you just try to stop me," she dared them.

The angels could even not call her bluff, as they were going to do because it was as Gabriel said, no one who was chosen had ever committed suicide as far as they knew. Other things happened to those who were chosen, but they never committed suicide. The burden was never supposed to be so heavy, but Trin would beg to differ.

The blonde slit her throat with her own katana before the angels could open their mouths. She settled down next to her little sister as her blood mixed with Kim's. She smiled a bit and rubbed Kim's still warm cheek. She would have said something, but her wound was too deep to speak and she just closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beat slowing down and it seemed to be growing cold quickly. There was a last breath and then there was nothing at all. Darkness and cold, but then there was a light and warmth. She could feel it. She opened her eyes to see it.

Was it a dream?


End file.
